


As Long As You're Mine

by beyoursupermantonight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Wall Sex, semi-ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoursupermantonight/pseuds/beyoursupermantonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco can't resist sharing one last moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble of smut and feels.

                She was running down the corridor when she saw him. His shirt was halfway untucked and his normally slicked-back blonde hair was sticking up in all directions. He locked eyes with her as she prepared to walk past him. He grabbed her roughly by the wrist and shoved her into the nearest empty classroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

                “Draco—“, her murmuring was cut off as he pressed his lips roughly against hers. His hands slid under the front of her shirt and around and up her back, as if desperate to touch every inch of her skin.

                “I thought we agreed that we couldn’t do this anymore,” she whispered softly in his ear.

                He pulled back just enough to be able to look into her eyes. “Please?” he begged, “Just for this moment. Please, Hermione? I need you.”

                She sighed and hungrily pressed her lips against his, throwing her arms around his neck and letting her fingers tangle in the silky strands of his hair.

                Draco’s hands continued to roam all over her body, until they suddenly tightened on her hips. He spun her around and slammed her against the wall. She moaned and he lifted up her legs as she wrapped them around his waist. She could feel him pressing hard against her, and she was overwhelmed by the need to have him inside her, to have him fill her the way that only he could. With one hand, she reached down and unzipped his pants, wrapping her hand tightly around his shaft and giving it a squeeze. He gasped and his whole body shuddered.

                “Oh, bloody hell, Granger. Get your blasted pants off already,” he moaned into her ear.

                Fingers fumbling, she undid the snap and zipper as fast as she could, and slid her jeans halfway down her thighs. With one hard push, he buried himself deep inside her. She cried out as their lips and bodies smashed together. The wall shook behind them. _Which makes sense_ , she thought, _seeing as how we’re in the middle of a battle._ And then Draco slammed into her again and everything vanished from her mind except thoughts of **_him_**.

                She wrapped her legs around him tighter. It seemed to him as if she was trying to bring them so close that they would become one person. _Then we could never be separated_ , he thought. _We could be together forever._ His left hand roughly squeezed her breast, tearing at her shirt, snapping the top three buttons open, while his right hand twisted and pulled her hair. _I want to remember these curls forever_ , he thought desperately. Hermione kissed him ferociously, biting and sucking at his lips so hard that she swore she tasted blood. He slammed into her repeatedly, knocking her hard against the wall with every deep thrust. _She’ll have these bruises to remember me by_ , he thought bitterly.

                Her shirt had slipped down, revealing her bare shoulder. Draco lowered his head to press his lips against the delicate flesh. She never showed this side to anyone, anyone but him, that is. He was the only one she could be truly open and vulnerable with, and he felt the same way when he was with her. He loved that feeling. That feeling that they belonged only to each other, that they were the only two people in the world who knew what was going on.

                “Oh, god, I love you, Draco!” Hermione cried out, her walls tightening around him as she came.

                He bit her shoulder and groaned as he felt the pressure mounting deep within him. She squeezed him tight again, and he burst inside her, unable to hold it back a moment longer.

                Slowly, he lowered her legs back down to the ground. They were both trembling as they attempted to straighten their clothes and smooth down their hair. A loud blast sounded not far off and they heard screaming as the castle walls shook.

                “Hermione, I—I want you to know that I—“, Draco stammered.

                Hermione moved towards the door. “Don’t. Not now. I can’t right now. We’ll talk—later. After, after this is all over,” she pleaded, “We can talk later, alright?” And with that, she ran from the room, tears streaming down her face.

~~~~~~~~

                “Draco.” Lucius Malfoy’s voice rang out loud and clear as he gestured for his son to walk across the courtyard and join his family and the rest of the death eaters.

                Draco stood frozen in place. His eyes were drawn to Hermione’s, silently begging him to stay. He thought he would say yes, that he would turn to Voldemort and tell him to go to hell. His rightful place was here, with her. The only woman he ever truly loved. And he knew what he had to do. Just for a moment, he knew he could be brave. A long-ago scene in a library came rushing back to him, flooding his senses. “Will you always love me?” he had asked her, with a small smile that wasn’t enough to hide his insecurity. She looked up from the book she was studying and said with a grin, “As long as you’re mine.”

                And just for a moment, he thought he could do it, thought he could stay with her forever. But the eyes of the remaining members of Hogwarts, and the Death Eaters, and Voldemort and his parents were upon him. He suddenly wanted nothing more than for her to wrap her arms around him and tell him everything would be okay. He slowly began to cross the courtyard, moving past his fellow students. As he passed Hermione, he let his fingers brush against hers. He murmured, just loud enough for her to hear, “I’ll always be yours.”

                When he stood between his parents, their arms around his shoulders, Hermione thought her chest would split open and her guts would fall out onto the broken stones beneath her feet. He couldn’t even look her in the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I love filling prompts for people, so hop on over to my tumblr if there's something you'd like to see written! I write for a bunch of different fandoms, kinks, and ships.
> 
> http://beyoursupermantonight.tumblr.com/prompting


End file.
